User blog:Monstermaster13/Beetleborgs/Beetlejuice crossover
This is a list of the characters in my Beetleborgs/Beetlejuice crossover series, this includes OCs i've come up with and characters from the movie. Flabber: A blue skinned phasm from the 7th dimension, he is loosely modelled on Elvis Presley but to some resembles Jay Leno of the Tonight Show. His mannerisms are similar to Jim Carrey's famous character Ace Ventura including his laugh. He serves as the offical leader of the house monsters and is the one that has to intervene whenever Wolfie, Fangula and Mums attempt to try and eat the kids. He is also a friend of the Beetleborgs and is the one who gave them their superpowers after being freed from the pipe organ by Jo. He knows some pretty powerful magic spells but sometimes his magic backfires. He has a rather quirky sense of humour. He often works well with Art Fortunes (creator of Beetleborgs comics) as the two often work together - Art draws the pictures and Flabber brings them to life with his magic. He is often occupied by three girls known as The Pipettes (each of them have their own names). He is also quite a musician and loves music. Mums: A 50, 000 year old mummy who is second in command of the house monsters, he can unwrap his bandages to reveal a grim reaper-like form underneath. In terms of personality he is pretty much the straight man type although he can be quite sarcastic at times. Frankenbeans: A lumbering frankenstein's monster type creature who isn't too bright but is a big softy, he is also rather strong and probably the second strongest house monster next to Growler. He is also a creation of Dr Baron Von Frankenbeans. Wolfgang: Wolfgang Smith or Wolfie as he is often called is a werewolf who is treated more like a house pet than a monster, he talks in a manner similar to Astro from the Jetsons or Scooby Doo. And as such nobody else can understand him except for Count Fangula, he is perhaps the bravest and most cunning of the house monsters as he is the only one who has tangled with the villains. Fangula A vampire but a not-so-good one, but a vampire nonetheless. He is loosely based on Dracula and is often the first to attempt to eat the children. He is the only one who can understand what Wolfie is saying and often serves as his translator. Little Ghoul: Little Ghoul is a small Jawa-like ghoul who lives in the basement, rarely ever coming out. She has a hooded cloak with two eerie red eyes, she has a rather short temper which kind of frightens the other monsters even more than what her true appearance under her hood looks like. She has a sick sense of humour and is a bit of a mischief maker at times. It is revealed that she is related to the Grim Reaper. Ghoulum: A living stone statue monster, he is not the most active monster but he is still considered a member of the group even though he has little to do or say with what the other monsters do. Most of the time he does what statues do best - which is of course standing in place. On rare occassions he often helps the other monsters out. Nathan/Growler: A scientist turned weregrinch. In his human form he has long brown hair and a goatee and is quite fit, as a weregrinch he is qutie muscular and resembles the Jim Carrey version of the Grinch from the live action Grinch movie. He became the way he is after Jim Carrey bit him on a trip to Universal Studios Hollywood. He is the strongest member of the group next to Frankenbeans and the second most crafty next to Wolfie. He has super keen senses, super strength, stealth and agility as well as enhanced grinch-like abilities. He has his own grinch lair at Hillhurst which is the guest room. He can be quite sarcastic at times and loves scaring the heck of Otho. Paulie: A dog-like monster inspired by Weird Al in terms of looks, voice and personality. He resembles an anthro Parisian poodle but he has long curly brown hair, a mustache and glasses just like him and sports a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Even though he has fangs and claws but he never uses them much. He is very goofy and quirky at times and enjoys making wisecracks, he also dares to be stupid and loves to have fun, he is also a bit of a trouble-maker. He sometimes wonders whether trying to eat the guests is a good idea. Much like Wolfie he has amazing strength and agility, he also has very keen senses and his amazing nose can sniff out almost any scent, he's also a skilled parodist and his song parody skills are almost as good as Al's. He can also speak English, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and even a bit of dog speak which is why he gets along with Wolfgang so well. He is also a gifted singer and can easily make his friends laugh. And he has a variety of sound based moves he uses in battle including a sonic howl. He's also remarkably flexible. Hobbies: His hobbies include collecting comic books, writing song parodies and playing the accordion. He also enjoys hanging out with Wolfie and playing with him, he also enjoys playing practical jokes. He enjoys collecting Beetleborgs comic books and reading them Quinn: A Wereleno, but a good natured one and one of Nathan's closest friends, he is also a former parodist on Amiright and one of the newer recruits of the Hillhurst monster crew. His human form is rarely ever seen, but his wereleno form on the other hand is. As a wereleno he looks rather like a young Jay Leno with black fur with silver highlights in some parts, claws, fangs, bushy eyebrows, a black nose, a mane, glowing red eyes and most important of all - a Jay Leno-like chin to which he is proud of. He wears a blue shirt and denim jeans, but rarely wears shoes except on some occassions. Unlike most werelenos who are evil, he is very sweet and kind-hearted and good natured, he does have an evil side but it rarely shows. He is quite funny and is very good at thinking up wise-cracks. Being a wereleno he has super keen senses as well as super strength and agility, he also has chin-based hidden powers such as chin telepathy, he can also turn other people into werelenos if he likes by ramming them with his chin. He always seems to have control of his wereleno powers and only on occassion has had incidents in which he has been turned evil. Strangely being that he is the only one of his kind who isn't evil. Monstrotricia: A horror tv hostess in the same vein as Elvira right looking a bit like her except with outfits inspired by the character Megamind, she also shares similar personality traits include misprounciations of certain words, and she also has the same colours. She is often involved in supernatural situations in which she is turned into a monster herself and knws a thing or two about magic. Xillax: Xillax is a reptillian alien but unlike the ones you've heard of from David Ickle this one IS actually lizard-like and quite a cool guy at that, and he has no plans on brainwashing people but he does know a lot about science. In his spare time he looks at the stars and catches them, he also studies other aliens from time to time. Vera: An ent-like tree woman who resides in the backyard of Hillhurst, she is able to bring ill or dead plants back to health/life and can speak with nature, she can also use her skills to nurture animals and people. She is kindly and nurturing towwards others but will get angry if she sees someone destroying the forest. Dom: Dom is Nathan's old imaginary friend from middle school, he is a stretchy cartoony alien monster with shapeshifting powers, he can assume the form of any person, animal or monster as well as objects. He speaks in sort of a New Yorker accent and has a sarcastic troublemaker attitude towards life. Katlin: Katlin is a feline-like creature looking like Fuzzball from Captain EO except taller, she is very shy but playful and likes to play hide and seek. She has enhanced senses and can also fly due to the wings on her back, she sometimes purrs or makes cute cooing and chirping noises. Darren: Jeff's best friend, he is a human/insect hybrid except he is part bee, his look and mannerisms are based on Jerry Seinfeld and in addition to being a superhero sidekick he is also a comedian. He can fly despite the fact he is part bee and can also sting enemies without the risk of dying, he is also incredibly agile when in mid air. Lew: Lew is a phasm much like Flabber and he is named after the Muppet character Lew Zealand, his magic tends to be a lot more extreme in some cases as he often ends up being the cause of many accidents. His magic is not limited to shapeshifting, phasing through walls, possesion, or bringing objects to life - he can also throw his voice or alter it to make it sound like someone else. Nadine: Nadine is a Southern cowgirl who is literally a cow-girl, she used to be a male internet troll who used people like they were his own personally lulcows but a visit from a special magical monster he soon started to see the error of his ways. Now she is an extremely beautiful and not to mention free-spirited southern belle with a bovine twist. Ruderick: Ruderick is a cheeky rat monster, he has got messy greyish fur and is quite chubby and has paw-like hands and feet as well as a rat-like tail, muzzle and ears. He wears a brown shirt and shorts as well as a cap and he speaks in sort of a Swedish accent. Jacqueylnn/Henrietta: The teenage niece of reknown scientist Dr Jekyll, looking a bit like Miley Cyrus except unlike Miley she's actually talented being a singer and scientist in training, she is intelligent and kind of nerdy at times. But at the most odd moments she can turn into a large, hulking furry yeti-like beast known as Henrietta Hyde. Rhys: Rhys is part of a hobbit group of friends and he is the one in charge, he and his group are a lot like Phineas and Ferb because they are always inventing crazy inventions every day. Christopher: Christopher or Big Chris as he likes to be called is a demon-like monster who much like Staten has a passion for wrestling and the UFC as well as for other things such as MLP, heavy metal and monsters. He is 5'11 and is quite muscular, he sports a long mane of hair along with dark grey skin, fangs, horns, bat-like wings, talons and a spiked tail. Tony: A werewolf who resembles John Landis and also sounds like him, he is Mitchell's best friend and collaborator on quite a few projects. He is very witty and also very intelligent and is a monster enthuisist, half of the movies he makes actually feature monsters in the cast. Matt: Matt is what can be described as a literal Brony because he and his sister are both MLP styled Pony-like creatures. He is dark blue in colour with a brown mane, he also sports a small goatee and wears glasses and a watch. He is very loyal and protective of his little sister and doesn't like it when people try to hurt her Damon: One of Nathan's two best friends, Damon is a bit of a nerd and is an expert on all things monster related - he is a fan of classic horror movies especially ones with zombies or werecreatures in them. Kara: A headstrong, spunky young technician who is another friend of Nathan's, Kara specializes in special effects for rock concerts. Karr: A male wereskunk who befriended Nathan one night while he was in his weregrinch form. He has really deadly gas which can be harmful to humans but not to monsters, he's also able to shift into demon and god-like modes. Adam Hughes: Adam Hughes is another one of Nathan's friends, also known as Yellow Fire of the Rights Fighters and Adam Legend in the MK universe. He is often in segments where he develops supernatural powers of some kind. Staten: A tough and fearless gargoyle who isn't afraid to show his more nurturing side but also tends to have vicious tendencies. Russell-Juice: A trainee ghost who serves as the apprentice of Adam and Barbara and BJ, he is a lanky ghost who resembles Russell Brand and also sounds a lot like him - he wears an outfit similar to BJ's and has similar powers except his are weaker. BJ: Beetlejuice or BJ as he's called is the ghost with the most, with an incredibly twisted sense of humour and is fond of using puns, he has a variety of ghost powers including shapeshifting and possession. He enjoys playing pranks on people but sometimes these pranks may wind up scarring them for life, his favorite 'victim' so to speak is Otho, who he dubs 'Round Boy'. His name is sometimes spelled "Betelgeuse" like in the star. Lydia: A goth girl who is 'strange and unusual', she is very close friends with BJ as well as Flabber and the house monsters. She is the step-daughter of Delia Deetz and her husband Charles. She also has a love of the supernatural and wants ghost powers herself. Adam Maitland: The first half of the famous ghostly couple, an overall nice man who wants to be in peace. He wears glassess and likes to build models in his sparetime, he runs a shop with his wife Barbara. He and Barbara both have ghost-powers including possession and the ability to stretch their faces into 'Creature' forms, his looking rather bird-like. Sometimes misprounounces BJ's name by mistake. Barbara Maitland: Adam's wife, she is a woman of simple pleasures but is very motherly especially towards Lydia. She suffers from Cabin Fever and prefers to stay at home then go on vacation of any kind, she and Adam both take residence at Hillhurst after the Deetz's family moves in next door. Like Adam she has ghost powers, including stretching her face out into a 'Creature form', her creature form resembles a crocodile. Delia: Lydia's step-mother and an artist, a rather oddball and eccentric one at that - with artwork that either scares people away or gives them odd looks. She tends to be a bit on the overdramatic side and is always looking to impress others. She is very close friends with Otho who is her interior designer, when she and her husband along with Lydia move in next door - she and Otho immediately think about giving Hillhurst a makeover which ticks off the monsters. Charles: Delia's husband, all he wants to do is relax but she isn't helping at all, he has to put up with her and her eccentric ways for pretty much the entire time. He serves as the voice of reason and tries to tell her to tone things down to avoid scaring away the neighbours. Otho: A chubby interior designer who is Delia's friend, he has a very dry sense of humour and can be quite sarcastic at times - was briefly a hair anaylst before becoming an interior designer. Although interior design is his main forte, he is a 'paranormal expert' (or at least claims to be) and fashion guru. He tends to be a bit of a snob and can get quite edgy when there are ghosts residing in the house or will have a very bothered personality. Especially when around a certain ghost with the most. He wears a black suit and red tie at most times and has short black hair. He is quite classy as well and claims to not be afraid of anything - that is except for having to wear ridiculous outfits such as a baby blue powder disco suit and the like. He is often the butt of many jokes especially if that involves the paranormal, as a running joke throughout each installment he is involved in some kind of supernatural mishap (e.g being trapped in a television, transformed into a cat-monster, becoming cat-like due to having Nico the cat's essense transferred into him, getting hit by magical attacks, being turned into a gorilla and so on). He still hasn't forgiven Lydia for summoning BJ and for interrupting his so called seance which was really an exorcism, he also hasn't forgiven Nathan for summoning the ghost of late comedian John Belushi and ruining one of his get-togethers. Otho is both the favorite victim of Nathan and BJ. BJ refers to him constantly as "Round Boy". Category:Blog posts